For the purpose of preventing clogging of foreign matters, such as chips, on a sliding surface of industrial machinery, such as a lathe and a milling machine, a wiper, whose lip part comes into contact with the sliding surface, has conventionally been attached to a short edge of a movable member. The foreign matters on the sliding surface of the industrial machinery are to be scraped by sliding the wiper. A rubber material having excellent followability and scraping performance in all directions is usually used for the sliding part of the wiper. In recent years, wipers for use in construction systems using no cutting oil (also called dry cutting) which regard environment as important, and in high speed machine tools have suffered from the problem that the rubber material of the sliding part of the wipers has a high coefficient of friction and hence causes severe wear, failing to maintain sealing properties over a long term.
To solve the above problems, for example, Patent document 1 has proposed a wiper whose entirety is molded from a short fiber reinforced rubber. The wiper contributes to short term wear prevention of a lip front end portion, however, has the problem that a lip support part in which a lip part is supported on a wiper body is also reinforced by short fiber, and therefore, flexibility of the lip part deteriorates due to high rigidity of the lip support part. Accordingly, when the wiper is used by being attached to a machine tool, a large pressing force of the wiper increases frictional force between the wiper and the sliding surface. Hence, wear occurs with long-term use, and there arises the problems that sealing properties deteriorates and the sliding surface of a thin sheet metal cover is damaged.
As described in Patent document 2, a wiper has been known which contributes to the short-term wear prevention by molding a sliding part of the wiper with a short fiber reinforced rubber, and polishing a contact part of the sliding part with respect to a surface to be cleaned. The wiper, whose sliding part is molded with the short fiber reinforced rubber, contributes to the short-term wear prevention of a lip front end. It is, however, known that a short fiber material to be added needs controls to ensure that the short fiber material is oriented in a certain direction in a rubber molding process, and that the contact part of the sliding part with respect to the surface to be cleaned needs polishing. Thus, the use of the short fiber material involves the troublesome molding process and expensive processing costs.